


looks like we’re soulmates

by saltywaves



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, i clearly don’t know how college works, its fine ignore it, korra and asami just want to find their soulmate, or mechanics, the soul marks are rainbow and gay, theres exactly one swear word, they are out of character but it’s fine they’re in love, they go out to dinner, we don’t like public transportation here, wu and bolin are conspiracy theorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltywaves/pseuds/saltywaves
Summary: With Valentine’s Day drawing near, Korra and Asami just want to find their soulmate.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, background Opal/Bolin, background Wu/Mako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	looks like we’re soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the korrasami valentines exchange on tumblr, but I decided to post it here too. If you want, follow my tumblr @shellyseashell.

**KORRA SLUMPED BACK** on her pillow, growling at her computer. She absolutely hated essays. Give her a model to make or a poster to design and she’d have it done in minutes, but essays took her centuries. At this point she would drop out if it meant she’d never have to write another essay.

“Essays again?” Opal, her roommate asked from her bunk below.

“What, like I’d be complaining about anything else right now?” Korra retorted, leaning over to glare at her friend.

“You’re either complaining about essays or not finding your soulmate yet.”

Korra rubbed her wrist, where her soul mark was. It was a dark crescent moon that would change color after she met her soulmate. It was as dark as ever. “I’m totally walking into this, but it’s just unfair! You found Bolin years ago, and Mako found Wu soon after! I’m the only one in our friend group who hasn’t found them.”

Opal sighed and set down her book. They had this conversation practically three times a day, and each time Opal suggested something new that Korra would refuse. Today was no different. Glaring at Korra, her friend stood from her bunk. “Maybe if you didn’t cover your wrists all the time, you’d find them.”

Korra shrank back. She always covered her wrists when she left her dorm, either with bracelets or long sleeves. Most people her age were blissfully happy with their soulmate by now, and she didn’t need the embarrassment of being alone. “What if they don’t even live nearby? What if I go my whole life without finding them? What if — what if they’re dead?” Korra choked out the last question. She didn’t want to think about her soulmate being gone. She didn’t even know them, and yet the idea of never meeting them — of never being able to meet them — was unthinkable.

Opal sighed. “You’re overthinking this. You’ll meet them eventually. It could take a long time, but you won’t live your whole life without them. It’s practically impossible.”

“I hope you’re right.”

-

**ASAMI CURSED AS** she dropped her wrench. Twisting around to grab it without getting out from under the car, she half-expected someone to offer her help or ask if she was okay — like her father normally would.

No one came.

Which was expected, since she was the only one currently working, but it still got lonely. Ever since her father had died a year ago, she had been forced to run the mechanics shop with few employees and questionable schedules. 

And with no friends, it got incredibly lonely all the time. Before, at least she had had her father and the few other employees. But after he had died, they had all gone to different companies. Companies that could pay better. And so now, she was alone.

Often, she wondered what it would be like to have found her soulmate. To have someone who loved her no matter what. Someone who was _destined_ to be with her, to love her. To have someone always there for her, who wouldn’t ever leave her. It was starting to be a foreign feeling.

Her gaze landed on her gloved wrist that held her soul mark — a dark crescent moon. She checked it daily after work on the off chance that one of her customers was _them_ , and was always looking for someone with the same mark. So far, she’d had no such luck.

Asami went back to her job, thoughts of finding her soulmate in increasingly unrealistic ways filling her mind. When she finished, she pushed herself out from under the car and started putting her tools away, freezing when she caught sight of someone standing in the doorway.

That someone was a very pretty girl. Her dark hair was cut short around her shoulders, framing her face and making her friendly smile and blue eyes look even prettier. Her skin was a warm brown, and she wore sweatpants and a blue Republic City University hoodie. She looked mildly familiar, but she couldn’t place why, and it didn’t explain why her heart started beating faster or why she felt the urge to make sure she had no grease stains on her face.

“I was starting to think no one was here,” said the girl, looking around. “It’s really empty.”

“I’m the only one working today,” Asami responded. “You can always knock, and if no one repsonds just give us a call and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.”

The girl smiled as Asami approached her. She played with her gloves, nearly taking them off before realizing her soul mark would show, and she didn’t want this girl to see it — didn’t want the pity. So she settled for resting them by her sides.

“What can I do for you?” Asami asked.

The girl jerked her head in the direction of the parking lot. “My car has been making weird noises for the last few days.”

Asami nodded. “Which one is yours?”

The girl led her to her car, an old blue thing. “This is it.”

Asami walked around it, looking at it from different angles. “I’ll probably have to keep it overnight and look at it tomorrow. It’s almost closing time.” Asami looked up and met the girl’s eyes, and quickly looked away, hoping her blush wasn’t noticeable. “How should I contact you?”

“You can call me or send me a text,” the girl said. “I’m Korra, by the way.”

_Of course she was Korra_ , Asami thought as she handed her her phone. Korra was the star player on the soccer team, and incredibly popular. They had a few classes together, but had never really spoken.

“I’m Asami,” she said, taking her phone back from Korra.

“I know,” said Korra, then quickly added, “I mean — it was on the information site. That you owned this place.”

Asami smiled. “I do.”

The silence dragged on, neither making a move to end it.

Korra cleared her throat. “So, you’ll call me when you’re done?”

“Yep.”

“Great, I can’t wait!”

-

**KORRA RAN FORWARD** and kicked the ball. And completely missed the goal. 

She growled. She didn’t know what was going on, but she’d been off balance ever since she had taken her car to Future Industries Mechanics. She couldn’t shake Asami out of her mind. Her green eyes, the way her hair shone in the light and looked really fluffy. They say she kept playing with her gloves, the grease stain across her cheek. She wanted to know Asami Sato, and she wasn’t sure why.

“That’s the third time you’ve missed the goal today,” her coach, Kuvira, said. “What’s going on?”

Korra sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I don’t know. I’ll do better tomorrow, I promise.”

“You better. We have a game next week, and we need you in top shape,” Kuvira said with crossed arms. Then she lowered her voice and asked, “Did you find your soulmate?”

If it was anyone else, she probably would have punched them, but Kuvira was almost a friend to her — a friend who happened to be her soccer coach, but still. “No. At least, I don’t think so. I haven’t checked.”

“Ah, so you met someone who you _hope_ is your soulmate, but you’re too scared to check in case you’re let down.”

“Yeah . . .”

Kuvira smirked. “Well, then I guess it’s a good thing practice is over.” She jerked her head toward the locker rooms. “Go figure it out. I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

_“I’m sure it’ll all work out.”_ That was the phrase that Korra had been hearing more and more the older she got, the longer she went without a soulmate. Right, because it was easy to think things would work out when you had been happy with your soulmate for years. But to Korra, it was hard to think she’d ever find them. Everyone around her had found theirs, so why couldn’t she? Sure, there were people who found them when they were in their thirties or even older, so she hadn’t lost all hope, but it was still her _soulmate_. Of course she wanted to find them as soon as she could. 

She sighed, and entered one of the shower stalls. She pulled up her sleeve, not expecting anything different, but froze when she saw that her soul mark was not the same as it had been before. Instead of the same pitch black it usually was, it was a mess of different colors. There were pinks and blues and reds and greens and oranges and yellows and colors she couldn’t even name.

A wide grin grew on her face as she realized what this meant. She had found them! She had found her soulmate, after all the years. And she knew just who it was.

Deciding to shower later, she stuffed her belongings back in her bag and ran. She passed by Kuvira in the hall, who simply smiled knowingly.

Korra headed to the parking lot before remembering her car was still with Asami — funny that her car was where she wanted to be, but not her. She hesitated for a second, trying to decide if she wanted to run there or wait for a bus.

“Fuck public transportation,” Korra said, sprinting down the street. She’d get there faster on her own anyway.

Everything blurred around her as she ran, only her destination in her mind. She was dimly aware of traffic and horns honking and annoyed glares around her. Not that she cared. She was going to get to Asami if she had to trample everyone in her path.

By the time she entered the mechanics shop, her bag was hanging off her elbow, and she was sweatier than before, causing her hair and clothes to stick to her. Still, that didn't stop her excitement from creeping into her voice as she yelled, “ _Asami_!” in time with her bag sliding off her arm and hitting the floor.

There was a muffled crash and a curse, and then Asami appeared from behind a car, rubbing her head. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, a few strands falling into her face. She wore the same mechanics uniform from before, riddled with grease stains.

Asami furrowed her brows. “Korra? Your car isn’t ready yet. I said I’d call you when it was.”

Korra crossed the room, practically flying with excitement. “No, I know. It’s just, well, _this_.”

She held her wrist up in Asami’s face. Asami looked confused at first, unsure why she was showing her her soul mark, before her eyes widened in realization. Asami scrambled to pull off her work gloves. “Spirits,” she breathed, staring down at her identical wrist. She looked up and met Korra’s eye. “I don’t — how?”

“How are we soulmates?” Korra said. “Easy. We just are.”

Asami shook her head, though she was smiling. “No, I mean, how have we not figured it out sooner? We have classes together.”

Korra grinned and leaned her elbow on the car in front of her, staring Asami right in the eye. “But have we ever talked before?”

Asami shook her head.

“Exactly.”

Asami studied her arm for a few seconds before looking up at Korra. “So, if we’re soulmates . . .”

“We should probably talk about it,” Korra finished. “Tomorrow night. Valentine’s Day. We go on a date. We talk about the whole soulmate thing. We live happily for the rest of our days.”

Asami snorted. “Sounds perfect.”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to take no for an answer.”

-

**“YOU WON’T BELIEVE** what happened!” Korra yelled, slamming the door to her dorm behind her.

Bolin, who was holding a bowl of popcorn, jumped and dropped the bowl. “Would it hurt to give a little warning next time?” he grumbled and he knelt to clean up the mess.

Mako snorted from the couch. “Maybe you should know she’ll do that stuff by now.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Guys please,” Korra said. “What happened today.”

Wu snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “You learned that we’re all living in a simulation and nothing is real.”

“. . . no?”

“You learned that fairies are real and we’re all giants,” Bolin offered, earning a glare from Opal, who was in her bunk.

“Let her speak,” she said.

Korra rocked back on her heels, before blurting out, “I found my soulmate!”

Wu gasped. “That was going to be my next guess!”

Mako snorted, tightening his arm around his shoulders. “Sure it was.”

“That’s great, Korra,” Opal said. “Who is it?”

“Asami Sato.”

Bolin sat down next to Opal, having given up on popcorn. “Isn’t she in some of your classes?”

Korra nodded slowly. “A few, I think. But I’ve never actually talked to her until now.”

“How’d you meet her?” Mako asked.

“Car problems. Obviously.”

“Right. Obviously.”

“You know,” Opal said. “Her dorm is in the same building. She lives on her own, I think.”

Korra grinned, and her eyes seemed to brighten. Her soulmate living in the same building as her? It was the next best thing compared to actually living with her. Still, it would make seeing her easier. She wouldn’t have to worry about her car breaking down — though that would give her an excuse to see Asami whenever she wanted. “Does she?” Honestly, it was surprising that she hadn’t figured it out sooner. There had been so many opportunities for them to talk, but they only did when Korra’s old car broke down?

“Yeah. You should go talk to her.”

Korra shook her head. “I just got back from talking to her. We’re going out tomorrow.”

“Valentine’s Day?”

Korra grinned. “What better day to get to know your soulmate than the day of love?”

-

**ASAMI PACED AROUND** her small shop. She was supposed to be closing up, but all she could think about was what had happened earlier.

She had found her soulmate.

More specifically, she had found out Korra, the star of the soccer team, one of the most well-known girls, daughter of the mayor, quite possibly the most beautiful girl she’d ever met, was her soulmate.

Of all things, she was surprised they’d never met before, but with how different their lives were, she honestly wasn’t surprised.

Asami locked the door behind her as she left, and headed to her car. She paused when she passed Korra’s car.

Trailing a hand over the hood, she was overcome with fantasies of the future. Of dates with Korra in the front seat. Of snuggling up on cold days. Of laughing and joking as they rode to classes. Of seeing Korra when her car was finished.

This car, Korra’s car, was a mark of the future, and it was one she would forever be grateful for.

-

**VALENTINE’S DAY CAME,** and Korra was freaking out.

“Korra, you look fine,” Opal said for the fifth time.

Korra tugged at her collar again. She had decided to wear a blue suit, with a black shirt underneath. She had left her jacket unbuttoned, open to hang at her sides, but now she was questioning if it was the right choice. “But what if I picked the wrong color suit and our outfits clash?”

Opal rolled her eyes. “Since when have you cared about your appearance that much?”

“But she’s my soulmate!” Korra protested. “I want everything to be perfect.”

Opal stood from her bed and crossed the room. Placing her hands on Korra’s shoulders, she stared into her very soul. “Korra. You are taking her out for dinner and then stargazing. Your date plan is fine. She is your soulmate. She’ll like it regardless. Look, I know your first date with your soulmate is nerve wracking. I’ve been through it. But you’re going to be fine. You’ll be laughing halfway through and wonder why you were ever so nervous. You’ll be fine.”

Korra took a deep breath and shook her nerves away. “You’re right. We’re going to dinner. We’re going to get to know each other and talk about this whole soulmate thing. It’s going to be fine.”

Opal grinned. “Good. Now get going. Bolin is going to be here any minute and I don’t want you here.”

Korra laughed and crossed to the door, winking at Opal — who rolled her eyes — before leaving.

There were plenty of couples in the hall, all heading out to do their couple-y thing. It was weird to think that after years of moping at home and wishing to all the stars she could remember the names of, that she would be joining them soon.

Weird, but absolutely exhilarating.

Korra stopped in front of Asami’s door. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves and knocked.

The door opened immediately, like Asami had been waiting for her. Korra’s greeting stuck in her throat. Asami looked absolutely beautiful. Her red dress hugged her waist and danced around her like feathers in the wind. The sleeves flowed around her arms and cinched around her wrists. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders, her lips painted the same shade as her dress, her eyes lined with black. She was even more beautiful than Korra thought.

Korra was shaken out of her thoughts by Asami laughing. “You’re staring,” she said, causing Korra to blush. “But you look very pretty yourself.”

Korra grinned. “Really? I was worried the blue was overdoing it.”

Asami laughed again. “It goes well with red.”

“Does it? I had no idea.”

“It does. Are you going to tell me what you have planned for tonight, or is that a surprise?”

Korra bit her lip. “I can tell you we’re going out to dinner, but after that is a surprise.”

“Dinner sounds nice.”

Grinning, Korra looped her arm with Asami’s and led her down the hall. “You’re going to love it.”

-

**ASAMI DID LOVE** it. Korra had taken her to a diner with mostly outdoor seating. The seating area was filled with plants of all sorts, with flowers of all different colors. It almost looked like the garden was one huge soul mark. Lanterns lined the walkways, making her feel like their path was glowing.

Korra led her down one of the many pathways, grinning widely. That grin was one Asami could get used to seeing — she was quickly falling in love with it.

“Wow Korra, this is amazing,” she said, stumbling slightly as Korra jerked her around a corner.

“Sorry!” her soulmate-maybe-girlfriend squeaked. “Our table is up here.”

Asami looked around, noticing they hadn’t passed any more tables in a while. “Why are the tables so spaced out anyway?”

“This restaurant is for soulmates who have just met to get to know each other. The tables are so far apart for privacy. Each table is supposed to have a bowl of conversation starters with weird questions. Get to know the small stuff before what they do for a living, I guess.”

Asami laughed. “This is amazing,” she repeated.

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Really? It’s not that creative.”

“To be fair, we only met yesterday.”

Korra stopped. “This is us.”

The table was in a small alcove surrounded by flower pots. It was a typical outdoor seating table — metal, with chairs that would probably be uncomfortable after a while. The center of the table had a small bowl with different slips of paper sitting in it. Conversation starters.

Asami unlooped her arm from Korra’s and sat. Her soulmate did the same.

They spent a few seconds staring at each other and grinning. Spirits, Korra was pretty, with her short hair and minimal makeup that looked like it had been put on last minute, and the blue suit that matched her eyes.

She could have spent hours staring into those eyes that seemed to hold the depths of the world within them. They were the ocean and the sky and warm rain.

Asami looked away and cleared her throat. “So, should we use these conversations starters, or should we go through the basic ‘get to know me’ questions?”

Grinning, Korra placed her chin on her hand. “Tell me about Future Industries.”

Asami grinned. She could’ve talked about anything just to talk to Korra, but talking about one of the things she loved most was even better. “It was supposed to expand from one small mechanics shop to a whole company, but my father died before he could finish all the business stuff, and I’m not in the place to do it on my own. A lot of the employees quit after he died, looking for better work, so I don’t have enough money — or time, with school. I want to expand in the future though.”

Korra nodded. “Seems important.”

“It is,” Asami agreed. “Forgetting about the fact that I love the work, my father started the company and I feel like I’d be forgetting him if I didn’t make it worth it.”

Korra smiled softly. “You wouldn’t be forgetting him.”

Asami shrugged. “What about you? What do you want to do with your life?”

“Okay, so I know I should know by now, but I’m not completely sure. I mean, I focus a lot on soccer and martial arts and could easily do something with that. But I could also help my dad in politics, which would be fine.”

“As long as you’re doing what you want,” Asami said. “And something you went to school for.”

Korra laughed. “Anything other than Future Industries I should know about you?”

“What, like a secret identity I hide behind to fight crime?” Asami said with a laugh. “Nothing _that_ huge. Basic stuff you’ll probably know with those conversation starters. I don’t really have any friends. I major in mechanics. I run Future Industries. I want to expand. That’s it really.”

Korra nodded. “Well, you should know my roommate and friends can be annoying. I was the last to find my soulmate, and they teased me for it a lot. And they’re just annoying in general.”

“I think I can deal with annoying roommates.”

“Good, because you’ll be dealing with them a lot,” Korra said, playing with the slips of paper. “So, those conversation starters.”

-

**KORRA TOOK ASAMI** to the roof of their dorm building. Korra wasn’t sure Asami would like it, but by the way Asami gasped and turned in a slow circle to look at the view, she was pretty sure she did.

“I know I said dinner was amazing,” Asami started, “but _this_ is amazing.”

“Never came up to the roof before?” Korra asked, setting a blanket that she’d snagged from her dorm down on the ground. She sat and patted the ground next to her.

“You’re allowed to come up here?” Asami asked as she sat down and leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Er — no, not usually,” Korra said, rubbing her next. “But a family friend runs this place, so I get special permission. Figured I might as well use it.”

Grinning, Asami leaned back on her elbows and looked at the sky. “I wish I could see the stars.”

Korra leaned back too. “You can see them better in the country, at my family’s farm.”

“Your family has a farm?”

“My grandparents. We visit every summer.”

Asami hummed. “Do you know a lot about the stars?”

Grinning, Korra reached a hand up to the sky like she could pick a star out of the sky. “I sure do.”

Asami sighed. “Tell me everything you can.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

And so the two laid there, Asami’s head on Korra’s chest and Korra’s hand tangled in Asami’s hair as Korra told everything she knew of the stars. Asami listened, and though she didn’t understand much of what she was listening to, all she cared about was that it was Korra, her soulmate, talking, and that was all that mattered.

At long last, both girls had found their soulmate.


End file.
